GETchan
GETchan is a splintering community and site from Ponychan (and later Stevenchan) meant for users who loved attempting GETs. The chan itself is meant to be a hangout rather than a place to get GETs. GETchan is not considered a Pony imageboard, but a large amount of the community discovered the site from Pony imageboards. GETs are when a poster attempts to either get their post number to end in certain numbers, or predict a part the post number which their post will have. Usually, they will try to get a string of the same numbers at the end of their post number (doubles, triples, quads, etc.) and post an accompanying image or message, such as "trips GET". GETs are are highly popular in every known imageboard, including Ponychan and 4chan. GETchan is not a chan made for GETs, but rather a chan dedicated to the GETters (people who attempt GETs on a regular basis) on Ponychan. The GET Threads that existed on Ponychan later moved to GETchan and that is their main hangout area, whereas GETting is still done on Ponychan. However, the website itself is not made solely for GETters, so there is a large amount of non-GETters. Only about one third of the community identifies as GETters. United Chans The United Chans is an interchan project meant to take foothold of interaction between the ever-splintering imageboards to ease up the endless distaste spawning from between them. It provides inforomation about the imageboards, hosts imageboards' flags and other symbols, and plans to hold events between all the members of the United Chans. GETchan was one of the founding members of the United Chans, along with Lunachan and MLPchan. There have been two enlargements of the United Chans. The first enlargement added Equestriachan and Ponychan to the roster in late February/early March of 2013. The second enlargement added two non-pony imageboards, /ref/ and Dubschan, in late July, 2013. Possible candidates for enlargement include efchan, Oniichan, and 7clams. efchan-GETchan Conflict After the deletion of /ef/, hordes of r/ef/ugees flooded to GETchan in an attempt to make the chan their new home. GETchanners quickly grew tired of the constant talk of /ef/ and regarded the r/ef/ugees with distaste. After efchan was created, the r/ef/ugees left GETchan and flocked to efchan instead. Later on, during the founding of the United Chans, Lunachan and GETchan had intended for efchan to be the third member, but they refused to join on the basis of how the r/ef/ugees were treated in GETchan. Instead, MLPchan joined and the three chans decided to form a socialist alliance. While Lunachan declared itself neutral, MLPchan joined GETchan against efchan. After relations continued to deteriorate, the conflict was declared a cold war by the staff of the chans involved in November 2012. MLPchan withdrew after abolishing socialist rule in March 2013. In the same month, GETchan was split into two chans. Oniichan joined the side of efchan, leaving GETchan on its own until GETchan's discovery of /ref/ and Dubschan in June. GETchan Split In early March 2013, GETchan suffered internal php corruption. Half of its users claimed the site was unfixable and decided to found a new GETchan. The other half of its users decided to stay and try to get the old site back up. Both sides were successful and both a new GETchan was made and the old one was brought back. These two chans disagreed on how to solve the issue of reunification, both wanting to be the chan to remain. The original GETchan believed that because it is the original GETchan, it should be the one to continue existing. The new GETchan believed itself to be superior to the old GETchan, and therefore believed that it deserved to be the one to continue existing. After a naming dispute, the new GETchan later dropped the name in favor of the name "Oniichan". The two chans have existed alongside each other, but never without conflict from one or both sides. Despite this, Oniichan's posting began to slow down to a halt while GETchan's began to increase. Nuchan decided to raid both chans, but its raid of GETchan was unsuccessful due to mod intervention. The raid on Oniichan succeeded, however, and remained untouched until GETchan decided to speak up to the Oniichan staff about it. Another raid was conducted weeks later and every thread was wiped from Oniichan. A few days later, the staff of Oniichan announced that Oniichan would be shutting down. The announcement was not met with happiness from GETchan, but rather discontent towards the fact that the entire event had happened in the first place. Get 100000.png|/ef/'s 100000 GET get fail 2.png|Not /ef/'s 100000 GET Category:Meme Category:4chan Category:Ponychan Category:Imageboards Category:Popular Threads